Milk and Honey
by Mio Natsuko-Chan
Summary: Gaara is visiting Konoha for the chunin exams as the Kazekage. He is conflicted with thoughts of Naruto and doesn't know how to deal with them. A virgin and untouched by any man or woman, Gaara seeks advice through Kakashi. But what happens when feelings get entwined between the two of them? What will Kakashi do? What will Gaara do? NarutoxGaara KakashixGaara
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own these characters, I simply want to write about them. This is a yaoi/shonen ai. You were warned.**

* * *

 **One**

Gaara felt his hands grow clammy as he brushed the back of his hair with his fingers. He looked onward at the many shinobi eager to get placed as chunin. He was feeling rather impatient as the musky air seeped through the windows. He sat next to the hokage, Kakashi at the moment who was draped in his gowns as was Gaara. He'd much rather be in mesh, what with Konoha's moist heat. He'd take Suna's dry heat any day. He panted for a second, looking around to see who showed the most promise. There was a tough set up this year, he hardly remembered his time taking the chunin exams, in fact he'd rather forget about it altogether. He was in a different place at the time, a much darker and evil place.

A bug flew by his ear and he swatted at it to go away. He just wanted this to be over quite honestly, but he knew better to complain, he was setting an example for not only the shinobi from his village but also the allies shinobi. This was only the second challenge in the chunin exams, he just wanted to go home and do paperwork that was much needed to be attended. However, he best make the most of it while he was there. He especially wanted to see how Naruto was doing, considering he hasn't seen the fool in what felt like forever. When he couldn't bear the silence anymore, he looked over to Kakashi and quietly whispered, "How is Naruto?"

"Same as always, a bit dim witted, but what's new?"

What else could he say to spark more conversation? He decided to just nod and smile and advert his attention back to the exams. He breathed, taking in the wet, dense air and let out a long, but quiet sigh.

Gaara was attending Konoha for the chunin exams, like he does every other year. He was slightly aroused by the battles and enjoyed them quite a bit, but alas, it does get old when you see shinobi use the same techniques passed down by other shinobi over and over again. He wanted to see something new, something that would scream original. Which he did every so often. Though he was quite proud of everyone's power nonetheless.

After several hours the second part of the exam was over, and everyone attending was allowed a few days to recover. This gave Gaara a chance to enjoy the village, kind of like a vacation. Kankuro was his attendee this year, rather than Temari, who was busy with training at the time. Kankuro met up with Gaara outside the gates of Death Forest with a pork cutlet outstretched towards him.

"You look famished, little brother," he said, with his face stuffed with a cutlet of his own. Gaara took it graciously in one hand, but only nibbled at it.

"Quite frankly, I am more thirsty than hungry, Kankuro." He walked side by side with his brother who decided to treat Gaara to some sake at a pub in Konoha. Gaara and Kankuro would be there for a few more weeks, so sight seeing was a must. Hopefully they'd run into Naruto and friends along the way. Instead ran into Kakashi once again, who did not dawn his robes this time. He too was at the same pub wanting to take the edge off.

"Hello, Lord Kazekage, pleasure seeing you here. I didn't take you as the drinking type." Kakashi uttered, taking a deep breath as he sat down.

"I'm not, but I was rather parched," Gaara exclaims, taking off his kage cap and placing it on the table Kakashi was sitting at. "Mind if we sit along side you?"

"Not at all."

The three of them sat in silence for a bit, they ordered their drinks and all slowly drank one by one. "Naruto has been looking forward to seeing you, Gaara. He talks about you all the time," Kakashi was the one to break the silence.

"Really?" Breathed Gaara, nearly choking on his drink, but remaining his composure as cool as a cucumber. Gaara wouldn't ever admit to fancying Naruto in the slightest, but the thought alone of seeing his blond haired best friend gave him goosebumps all over. "I mean, I look forward to seeing him too, that is if we don't get too busy over the course of the next two weeks."

"Are you staying at the hot springs, Lord Hokage?" Kankuro asked.

"I might as well, it'd be a nice way to release this exam stress, aren't you guys as well?"

"We are and must I say, I. Am. Loving it!" Kankuro said.

Gaara nodded in agreement, but his mind was else where. He placed a head in his hand and rested his elbow on the table, a bit unorthodox, but he didn't care, he was exhausted. He still had trouble sleeping at night despite the Shukaku being gone. He still hasn't gotten accustomed to the freedom of sleep. Plus with the exams being this early in the year and paperwork stacked to the rim on his desk back at the hotel, he was going to be up all night.

As dusk approached with a welcoming break, the three of them decided it was time for their leave back to the inn. Gaara, nearly half asleep, was jerked up by his brother, eager to get in the springs for a refreshing soak. Gaara on the other hand was eager to finish his paperwork.

Time went by as Gaara signed paper after paper, approving missions and sending them off by bird. He looked to the clock which was nearing 2 AM. He outstretched his arms and let out a long exasperated sigh. He ran his fingers through his messy hair, which felt sort of damp and his clothes did as well. He actually felt rather disgusted with himself, so he decided to take a soak in the hot springs, knowing no one could possibly be awake at this hour, he wanted to take advantage of it.

The springs let off a pleasant lavender mist through the air, causing Gaara to feel even more tired than before. He usually didn't go into a hot spring completely naked and care free like everyone else did, but this time he didn't care. He was too over worked and exhausted to give the slightest bit of caution. He unraveled his robe and set a toe in, then the rest of him. As he slowly submerged his upper half into the water, he could feel his body grow weary with exhaustion.

Cherry blossoms fell one by one into the water as the wind blew, the dim lighting from the hotel was enough for Gaara to see what was in front of him. Despite knowing he would most likely be the only one in at this hour, he still needed to keep a strong look out for anyone and everything, especially considering he didn't have his sand armor around his body. He wasn't to be left alone, he knew he would get an earful from Kankuro if he knew Gaara was there alone. But he didn't care. He just wanted privacy after all. He began to think about Naruto and all of his antics, how they made him chuckle to himself silently. The scent of the lavender, mixed with the warm feeling of the springs were finally getting to Gaara, and like that he found himself drift off into a restful sleep.

* * *

SPLASH! Kakashi heard from his room, which startled him awake. He heard it from the springs just outside, what could it be? maybe a branch from one of the cherry blossom trees fell? No, that sounded too heavy to be just a small branch. He decided to see what was going on. He threw on his clothes and he rushed outside. He saw nothing in the springs. Nothing at all, except bubbles rising up in one spot. He carefully looked over, but the steam was over powering his sight. He took a step inside the pool, not caring about his clothes being on, the steamed was bearable now, and he could make out a lifeless body had floated to the bottom. He reached his hands in and pulled the person up, the body felt rather small in his hands. He didn't think twice and pulled the body to solid dry ground away from the steam so he could make out who it was. He thought to himself, how could anyone be foolish enough to drown in a three foot spring?

As the air cleared he could finally see who it was that was in his arms.

"Gaara?!" He said in disbelief. How could someone as strong and clever minded as Gaara be so dim witted enough to allow themselves to sink to the bottom of the spring? Why was he unattended? But most importantly, how long was he underwater for? He quickly and gently set the Kazekage down on the ground and opened his mouth, unmasking his face and pressing his lips firmly on Gaara's and breathed out, pushing air into his lungs. He pumped Gaara's chest a few times and continued the procedure. Just a few more tries until water finally poured out of his mouth. Gaara shot up, his eyes wide and his guard down. Kakashi looked down at Gaara, who was panting and looking around frantically. He looked distressed and off guard. Kakashi never seen Gaara so vulnerable before. His naked pale body was dripping from the water, trickling down his ribs and off his back. Kakashi watched the boy for a moment, feeling a tad bit embarrassed, considering Gaara was naked. Which he had never thought he would see in his lifetime.

"Are you okay, Lord Gaara?"

Gaara quickly turned to his rescuer and tried to remember exactly what had happened. "I-I-" he was stumbling over his words.

 _Geez, this kid is out of it._ Thought Kakashi.

"I- Must of passed out..." Gaara finally said, gaining his composure. "I am sorry for the inconvenience, Lord Hokage-"

"Save it, kid. Why are you out here all alone? Are you really going to let Lady Chiyo die in vane?! By drowning in a place that even a little tyke couldn't even drown in?!"

Gaara looked down at his hands like a little kid being scolded by his parents. He didn't mutter a word, instead stayed silent.

"I'm sorry, kid. I'm just looking out for you is all," Kakashi breathed, rubbing his face with his hands, feeling a bit bad for scolding a nineteen year old man. He helped Gaara up to his feet, handing him his robe. Gaara was flushed, he never let his guard down, ever. He was always on top of things, even when he was exhausted, and to be found by Kakashi was even more embarrassing. He wrapped himself up, feeling his cheeks grow warm.

Kakashi smiled, half heartedly, and watched as Gaara stammered and quickly ran back to his room. Seeing Gaara all flustered like that was kind of... Cute, thought Kakashi. He shook the thought away immediately and decided to go back to his own room.

* * *

Gaara was with Kankuro the next morning, they decided to hit up some shops for dinner that night. Gaara was still a tad bit flustered from the night before, but he was quite happy Kankuro let him sleep in a bit. Kankuro wasn't an early riser anyway, but still. The extra sleep allowed Gaara the extra push to stay well alert.

"GAARA?!" Said a familiar voice. He turned around to see the cherry blossom, pink headed hair of Sakura. He smiled and went over to greet her. She gave him a nice warm hug, but Gaara was slightly off taken by it. he wasn't much of a hugger himself, but he made an exception for his friends.

"Fancy seeing you here, you here for the chunin exams?"

"Quite frankly, yes." Gaara was hesitant. Though he was happy to see Sakura, he was at the same time a bit bummed not to see Naruto at her side. They both decided to walk together for a bit, leaving Kankuro to the grocery shopping. Gaara reassured him he was in good company.

"Have you checked out the library recently? They have all new books and more!"

"Really? Mind if you take me?" Gaara asked, his mind always somewhere else.

"Sakura! Help! I can't escape Konohamaru- Is that-?" Said a distant voice of no other than Naruto Uzumaki. Gaara never turned as fast as he did in that moment. he couldn't help but smile really big. "Gaara! Why you here?!"

Naruto came running as fast as he could to catch up with Sakura and Gaara. His face was just as lit up was Gaara's. "Naruto, long time no see," Gaara said with a sigh of relief. Naruto, instead of a handshake went straight for a hug. Gaara didn't know how to respond to it. Feeling Naruto's warm embrace around his shoulders. Gaara just shyly wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and they stayed there for a moment.

"I missed you," Naruto whispered in Gaara's ear, sending waves of tingles up and down Gaara's neck.

He closed his eyes. "Me too," he whispered back.

"Come on, guys, lets go to the library!" Sakura demanded. Naruto and Gaara released each other, but he wanted so desperately to hold on longer.

"The library!? Ugh... Let's get some ramen instead, what do you say, Gaara?" Naruto beamed.

"W-Well-"

"Come on, Naruto, you could use more knowledge in that brain of your's, plus Gaara shares my intellect level and probably doesn't want to waste his time eating ramen, isn't that right?"

"Wellll..." Gaara said rolling his eyes the other way. He'd much rather go where Naruto wanted to go, despite not being all that hungry.

He felt like he was a toy two kids were fighting over.

"Gaara! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you, even Kakashi came to help," Said Kankuro yards away. Saved by the bell.

"I was just going to go eat ramen with, N-Naruto-" he paused, stuttering a bit and feeling embarrassed all over again when he seen Kakashi was right next to Kankuro, giving Gaara a stare like daggers.

"Running off alone again, I see," Kakashi said with a well-what-do-you-know tone in his voice.

"Yes! See Gaara wants ramen too!" Naruto teased, sticking his tongue out at Sakura, who was none the bit pleased.

"You know, that sounds like a great idea, Naruto! I'll treat you all to some ramen," Kakashi suggested, looking over Gaara who was mesmerized by Naruto jumping up and down with glee.

"Hell yeah! In your face Sakura!" She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, as if agreeing to Kakashi's request.

After ramen, Naruto asked Gaara to follow him. Taking his hand and leading him somewhere else.

"Don't go too far! Pleaaasse," Kankuro begged.

"Don't worry, I will keep an eye on them from afar," Kakashi whispered to Kankuro. "You can finish up your shopping for the week if you must.

"Where are we going?" Gaara asked, his face blushing a bit with the thought of Naruto holding his hand.

"I thought we could spare for a bit, you know train," Naruto suggested, leading him to a forest near by. Kakashi was close at hand, making sure not to be noticed by the two boys.

The two of them began sparing, Gaara being extra careful not to hurt Naruto and Naruto the same. They went at it for hours, which was a good distraction from work. When the two of them grew tired, Naruto offered to sit by a tree and refreshen up by a small river just a few yards away from where they were practicing.

"I see that you are learning tai jutsu, Gaara," Naruto gleamed, taking a hand full of water and splashing it over his hair. Gaara sort of ignored the question and watched Naruto closely. The way the cold water trickled off his hair and face, the way he held himself up like he was the proudest ninja ever. The confidence he had, Gaara could never match. He caught himself staring too long, before he finally answered the question.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"You're getting pretty good, better watch out, Lee might want to spare with you when he sees you," Naruto said, slowly taking off his shirt, revealing a mesh tang top underneath. Gaara gulped. The two of them sat hip to hip next to an old oak tree near the river. The sound of birds chirping gave way through the air and the scent of cherry blossoms clung around their noses.

"Beautiful," Gaara whispered, almost to himself.

"Sure is," Naruto said, looking over at Gaara. "Hey Gaara?"

"Yes, Naruto?" There was silence once again, but Naruto came closer.

"I find you really cool, you know? Being Kazekage, and all. You've really, you know, blossomed, I guess you can put it that way." Naruto paused, scratching the back of his head and smiling a bit. Gaara didn't know where he was going with this, but he appreciated the thought. He sat there, sort of stunned, but keeping his composure as Naruto leaned in closer. "I want to try something."

Gaara stayed as still as a rock as Naruto leaned in with his face closer to Gaara's, what was he doing? When suddenly, he could feel his breath on his own. The feeling was warm and comforting. Nerves took the better of Gaara and he leaned back farther away from Naruto.

Naruto, taken aback, stubborn as he was, wouldn't let Gaara go away and he placed his hands behind Gaara's neck, pulling him in close. It all happened within a second, it was quick and painless, but oh did it feel like it lasted forever. Naruto's lips pressed up against Gaara's, it was ecstasy.

Gaara fell back, releasing from Naruto's grip and stood up. "What do you think you are doing, idiot!" Gaara said flustered all over again. He didn't hate it, in fact he loved every second of it.

"I thought-"

"You thought wrong!" Gaara said, hesitant, he could feel his cheeks grow warm again, actually his whole body.

Kakashi was hanging out in a tree, when he heard Gaara say this. "What do we have here?" he said to himself. "Naruto, you dunce. Kissing the Kazekage, you're lucky Kankuro wasn't here watching you guys."

"Don't lie, Gaara, you want more!"

Gaara didn't answer, he clenched his fists as hard as he could. "You are even blushing!"

Gaara placed his hands on his cheeks and turned away as quickly as he could. What was he to say, he'd be lying if he said it was wrong, which it was, but it felt so right. "I need to go find Kankuro. I need to finish up paperwork. I have other things to worry about. How could I be so stupid?"

Gaara began to gather his things and move on out of there. Kakashi kept an eye close by.

"Same place tomorrow?" Naruto said with a sinister smile.

Gaara was several feet away now, he didn't look back not even once, but finally said, "Yeah... Same place."

 _So he did like it._ Kakashi thought.

* * *

Gaara laid in bed, the feeling in his chest and stomach would not go away. it made him queasy almost. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. How soft Naruto's lips were, how warm his hands were on his neck. What was he to do now? Would he actually go back to see Naruto again? Could he, he never got nervous like this, ever. He was always so cool and collected. He was a stone, unbreakable at that. He tossed and turned, but could not find a comfortable position. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place with that one. That blond, imbecile. He finally got up out of bed. He never was one to fall in love, nor was he one to think about sex, but it was on his mind. He never kissed anyone before. At nineteen, he wasn't ashamed of it, he just had other things on his mind before that.

Kankuro was also up and about. Standing on the balcony of his room. "Kankuro?"

"Hey, Gaara, didn't know you were up."

"What does one do when in love? How do you know if you are in love?"

"Why you asking me at this time at night? Got someone in mind?" Kankuro asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Gaara thought for a moment, better to lie than flat out tell him he kissed Naruto and that was who he was talking about. "No one in particular, really."

"Well, you tell them, see if they reciprocate the feelings, and you protect them. At least that is how I see it."

"What about sex?"

"Sex?! You're being very blunt tonight, Gaara. Why is this even on your mind at all?" Kankuro was flabbergasted.

"I can't ask Temari about these things, you know how she is. I thought, maybe I'd ask you, since you're my big brother. I have this feeling in my chest that won't go away. It hurts a lot, but in a way that I don't want to go away. My stomach is in knots and I feel dizzy all the time when I am around N- I mean around this person," Gaara said, placing his hands on his chest, looking down as if he were praying. his eyes were focused on his fingers that twirled together.

"Well, sure, you can have sex with the person if the person wants to have sex with you too. I mean you can't force anyone to do it. It's all about consent."

"But what if there is no consent?"

"That would be called rape, Gaara. Did someone do something to you? If they did I will kill them if it's the last thing I do!"

"No, no, No one did anything to me. I really like him, Kankuro."

"So this isn't about a girl?" Kankuro was confused. "This is about Naruto, isn't it?" He smiled at his little brother, who stood nervously behind him.

Gaara nodded. "Why do I feel this way?"

"Well, he moved you in a way no one has ever moved you before. He was there for you when no one else was. I gotta give it to you, lil bro, you sure make it obvious."

"I do not!" Gaara protested, crossing his arms and turning away.

"Do too! I see the way you look at each other. I see how you talk to him and how you act. It's like you're a whole nother person when he is around," Kankuro said blatantly. "Why don't you get some rest, I can see you're exhausted."

Gaara didn't argue, instead followed his brother's orders and went back to his room to go to bed.

* * *

Kakashi was strolling the balconies, feeling out of sorts, but in tune with himself. he didn't mean to hear the conversation between Gaara and his brother. He didn't mean to be peering into the windows, he didn't mean to stumble upon what he found. He just couldn't help himself. He was bored and didn't have much paperwork to do. What he saw sort of changed how he looked at Gaara, not in a bad way, but in a way he can't really describe. Gaara was in his room, with nothing but boxer briefs and a mesh tee. He didn't have the decency to even close the window! He was touching his chest and groin, moaning to himself in his sleep. He wasn't loud, of course, rather muffled. In fact so muffled it sounded like a hurt puppy. His face was red and his body was covered in sweat. What was he dreaming about? It was like he was in pain or something.

Kakashi stayed for a few more minutes, observing the young Kazekage who slept as restlessly as a leaf in the wind. "N-Naruto! No, not here!" Gaara moaned.

It was sort of arousing seeing him like this. Was he dreaming about their little rendezvous in the woods earlier that day? Kakashi wasn't one to spy on people unless he absolutely needed to. He also wasn't one to find men this decently attractive. But for some reason after the night he saved Gaara from drowning he couldn't get him out of his head.

Gaara sat up immediately. His eyes blood shot and his face dripping sweat. Kakashi was somewhat startled, but kept his cool.

"Who's there?!" Gaara called from his bed.

Kakashi sighed, "Relax, kid, it's me. I heard you from across _even_ my room, you okay?"

Gaara didn't say anything instead hurried up to cover himself in his kage robes. "I-I'm sorry-"

"Stop being sorry all the time, I was just worried is all-" Kakashi lied.

Gaara hurried along to his window and stepped out onto the balcony. "You always seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," Gaara said with a huff.

"I beg to differ," Kakashi argued under his breath. Gaara shook his head. "So having boy troubles?" Kakashi said with a slight smile.

Gaara bit his lip, "I wouldn't say boy-"

"Naruto troubles?"

"How would you know anyway?"

"I over heard you and Kankuro talking, my bad," Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head. The two of them sat there side by side for a while. "You know, I know a lot about what you want to know." That's when Kakashi had an idea, a rather risky idea in fact that even he himself over thought it for a second.

"Never kissed anyone before Naruto, huh?"

"Hmph..."

"Don't be shy, or upset," Kakashi teased.

"Have you kissed anyone before?" Gaara asked boldly.

Kakashi thought for a moment. "Of course I have, I've been around the block a few times."

"Naruto wants to kiss again, but I don't know how." Gaara was letting himself be as open as possible. He thought he knew as much as he needed to know about friendship, thanks to Naruto, but having someone to fall in love with was a different aspect. He just needed to know it all, in fact as much as possible.

"Can you show me?" Gaara said, looking as innocent as possible, in fact he was innocent.

Kakashi didn't know what he was doing, he just went with whatever felt right. He took Gaara's hand and lead him into the bedroom. What was he doing? He knew what he was about to do was a bad idea, but at the moment he didn't care. When a cute boy basically asks you to kiss them you have to take advantage of it. He sat Gaara on the bed, he was patient and willing.

"Kid, I don't know if you know what you're asking me to do here-"

"I trust you, Kakashi. I want you to show me how to have sex," Gaara said bluntly.

"Oh geez, kid. You're killing me." Kakashi rubbed his face with his hand and looked through his fingers at the pouty looking Gaara. "Do you really want me to show you?"

"I mean I can't ask my brother, because, well he's my brother."

He has a point. "Okay, well you better prepare yourself, because you're going to be in a world of hurt when I am through with you."

Gaara nodded. "I can handle it."

Kakashi slowly took off his mask, revealing a stunning, yet very well put together face. He undid his vest and pushed Gaara onto the bed, pinning him down at his wrists. "Are you sure?" Kakashi whispered in Gaara's ear, sending waves of goosebumps up and down his body.

"Show me," Gaara wasn't hesitant. he was ready to know how to have sex. He wanted experience. Beside, what Kakashi and him was doing wasn't love. It was practice. Just like training in the field as a shinobi. What is the difference anyway?

Kakashi started kissing the lining of Gaara's neck gently, rubbing his fingers around his belly button and near his groin. Gaara winced at his touch slightly. He let out a little moan, which pleased Kakashi.

"You like that?" Kakashi whispered.

"Y-Yeah," Gaara whimpered in uncertainty. Kakashi looked down at Gaara, who had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. The feel of his smooth untouched skin just made Kakashi even more aroused than he planned. The way his abs wrenched and the way his neck gulped at every move Kakashi made. He lifted up Gaara's robe and began to kiss from the top of his neck to the top of his groin.

"Ah-!" Gaara let out.

Kakashi suddenly paused, looking at Gaara's face. He looked as if he were to cry, but he didn't. His cheeks were flushed, his neck was wet with sweat. He smelled like lavender and cosmos mixed together. Kakashi leaned down to kiss Gaara, filling his nose with his scent. It was too much to bear.

"Please?"

"Please, what Gaara?"

"I-I want more," He breathed. So innocent, so untouched by any man or woman. Not a single scratch, not a single bruise. Flawless, almost too perfect. He was so beautiful, and yet so young. Maybe too young, thought Kakashi. He sat up, straddling the Kazekage, who's arms were over his head, his knees buckling, his lips quivering.

 _I need to stop._

 _But he taste so good._

 _No, he's just a boy._

Kakashi was in inner turmoil. " _Gaara_ ," he whispered, in a pitiful voice.

"N-Naruto?" Gaara said, but Kakashi wasn't Naruto, he must have been imagining Kakashi was Naruto the whole time. This didn't upset Kakashi of course, he didn't love Gaara in that way. But oh how that boy's voice rang through Kakashi's ears like chimes. And oh how he looked when he was vulnerable was too much for him. Feminine, but not too feminine, the perfect middle ground. Kakashi decided he wasn't the one to take the Kazekage's virginity, it had to be someone he loved, someone who loved him. Guilt washed over him as he got up off of Gaara, pulling up his mask and heading towards the window.

"Kakashi?" Gaara rang, his voice drifted off almost shyly. "Where are you going?"

"I can't do this to you, kid. I'm not the one for you," Kakashi said, almost disappointed. Gaara was too good to be true, his guard being down, was too good to be true. "You're body isn't meant for me."

Gaara sat up, suddenly feeling shier and more exposed than he should have been. He pulled down his robe and sat at the edge of the bed.

"You love Naruto, don't you? Than sex should come naturally, but only when you guys are ready."

Gaara looked down at his hands, feeling exasperated. "But-But-"

"No but's, get to bed, we have work in the morning."

"But I _liked_ it!" Gaara argued.

"I don't care. i should have never done that. I was out of line and so were you. What kind of example are we setting here, Lord Gaara? Not a good one," Kakashi stated. He was right. If any of the villagers found out about tonight, what would they think?

"I have to go." Kakashi showed himself out the window, before closing it he looked back at Gaara, who looked confused and unsatisfied. "Goodnight, Lord Kazekage."

He shut the window and was off. "Goodnight, Kakashi..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! ^-^ Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **Two  
**

The atmosphere had a sort of tangy smell to it. The scent of sweat and the scent of lavender twirling around like a silent storm. Everything that had just happened was sort of fading into the thoughts of Gaara's mind. He didn't know what to think, instead he laid in bed, tossing and turning. Why did Kakashi stop? Why did he even start? How was he suppose to know what to do the next day with Naruto? Did Naruto want to have sex? Question after question swirled in his head. He was unknowing and nervous. What was he to do?

The next morning came and went like a match on fire. Nothing happened too significant, so insignificant even Gaara hardly remembered what had happened. His thoughts were tainted by Kakashi and Naruto. Conflicted by the sheer memory of it all. Kankuro had prepared them a breakfast of eggs and bacon. He hardly touched his meal, but made sure to at least nibble a significant amount of it for Kankuro's sake. He was dawned in his kage robes and placed on his hat. He remembered the rendezvous he had with Naruto that noon and told Kankuro he wanted to go out.

"Well, I am coming with you," Kankuro said.

"No! I mean no, it's okay. I will be with Naruto," Gaara informed, but Kankuro wasn't having it.

"With that idiot? How can you be so sure you'll be safe?"

"I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself, Kankuro," Gaara said sternly. Kankuro huffed and finally agreed.

"Don't be out too long, okay? Don't tell Temari I let you have this free rein either."

"See you later, big brother!" Gaara said, halfway out the door. The air was crisp and warm. The scent of leaves and freshly cut grass rang through the air. It was refreshing. He could hardly wait to see Naruto, yet his nerves were causing the pits of his stomach to twirl. what were they going to do? Perhaps more training? Maybe even kis- No if Gaara thought about that now he would have to turn around. He liked the feeling of Naruto's lips, rough but warm. His hands were rough too, he was such a raw human being, Gaara liked that about him.

"Gaara, you ready?" It was Naruto, who met him near the library. Gaara smiled at his blond bimbo friend, who dawned his orange and black jumper.

"Yes, sparing again?"

"I figured we skip that today. Howsabout it?" Naruto gleamed, closing his eyes and giving Gaara the thumbs up. Then what _did_ Naruto want to do _._

"No sparing? But then-"

"How about I take you over to my place?" Naruto suggested, walking over by Gaara who was caught off guard. Naruto's place? He couldn't possibly want to have... Nah, that's too soon, like Kakashi and Kankuro said.

The sky was rather blue this noon. Unlike Suna, the sky always seemed to be blue. He wanted to stay outside, but upon Naruto's requested opted for the lather. Besides, maybe Naruto just wanted to catch up, since they didn't really get the chance to the day before. Gaara followed Naruto to his place, which wasn't far. Upon walking in, he didn't think the place would be so tidy.

"I decided to clean up a bit, having a Kage over and all," Naruto said with his hands behind his head. "Hey, also, I am sorry about yesterday. I was out of line I guess. I got an earful from Kakashi, I guess he was watching the whole time."

Gaara sort of ignored him and took his leave to sit down on the couch in what appeared to be the living room. "It was really no trouble, Naruto. You just can be, well..."

"... An idiot?"

Gaara looked up at him and smiled, Naruto smiled back. He sat down next to Gaara and they stayed silent for a bit. Looking at each other's hands.

"You know, I didn't hate it," Gaara finally said, still looking at his hands. "It was rather nice."

Naruto's eyes and head shifted towards Gaara, "Really?"

Gaara nodded, still smiling in a friendly manner. "I asked my brother and Kakashi about it, sort of. About kissing and sex and all. Since I have never done _it_ with anyone before, it just took me aback. I didn't realize you do that with someone when you love them, and I think I love you Naruto. You showed me so much in the past; changed me into the person I am today. Without you, I wouldn't be Kazekage, I wouldn't have made the friends I've made, and I certainly wouldn't feel this thing called _love."_ Gaara spoke with words that brought Naruto to light. Putting him in such a warm spotlight.

"Gaara," Naruto whispered.

"I want to try it again," Gaara exclaimed.

"You... Want to kiss me again?"

Gaara took in a subtle gulp and leaned back a bit. His eyes a bit shifty, but he regained his focus on Naruto, who looked surprised but pleased. Gaara nodded, a slight nod, but enough to show consent in what he wanted to do.

"You know, Gaara, I loved you for as long as I can remember. Especially the day you came back alive. You were subtle, but I could feel you felt the same way back. When I first met you, you were a completely different person, but now you have grown into such a talented and humble shinobi. I am quite proud of you and all you have done for the people around you," Naruto said with almost a tear in his eye.

"Thank you, Naruto, for all you have done for me."

Naruto didn't waste any time, he leaned in on Gaara, who was now completely knelt back into his seat. His aqua orbs steady and looking right into Naruto's bright blue ocean eyes. Gaara remembered the night before with Kakashi and decided he would take lead. He pushed himself up right into Naruto's face and planted a kiss on his lips. Naruto didn't stop him there, Gaara continued to kiss Naruto until it was his turn to lead. With that, Naruto placed his hand on Gaara's, pulling it upward and onto Naruto's chest. it was warm, he could feel Naruto's heart beat. They continued to kiss and Naruto decided it was time to move on, opening his mouth and caressing Gaara's tongue with his own. This was new to Gaara, but he didn't hesitate, he allowed Naruto to continue to lead. Next they slowly laid down on top of each other, Naruto on top, slow and steady. Naruto placed his hand over Gaara lower half, feeling for _something_ to be sticking up, and sure enough it was. Naruto took advantage of it and began to stroke Gaara. A slight moan could be heard coming out of the Kazekage's mouth, this pleased Naruto, so he continued on. He thrust himself around Gaara's waist up and down slowly. He didn't want to go too far with Gaara that day, but enough to where Gaara could understand that Naruto's feelings were set.

"N-Naruto," Gaara stammered.

"Oh, Gaara," Naruto moaned in the Kazekage's ear, which made him even more hard. He too was hard and gently took Gaara's hand to his own member. Gaara didn't know exactly what to do, so Naruto showed him, making Gaara stroke back and forth. Sweat began to form on their bodies, the scent of it swirled around the room. It wasn't a pungent scent, more earthy and pleasant. They went at it for some time now. Gaara's eyes closed, biting his lip, as if begging for more; Naruto knew when it was time to stop. Beside who knew if Gaara had more work to do, he didn't want to keep him out too long.

"Gaara," Naruto said, sitting up and off of Gaara, "I think you should head back, to Kankuro I mean. It's getting late."

Gaara sat up, nodding to himself. "You're probably right, I need to get back before anyone starts worrying."

Gaara placed his hat on his head and stood up, a bit wobbly in the knees, but fully focused on the day and night ahead. Naruto showed Gaara to the door, "I guess this is later for now, heh heh," Naruto began.

"It would seem so," Gaara said.

But before Gaara could make his leave, he turned around and gave Naruto a long and well deserved hug. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow, Gaara."

* * *

Kakashi sat adrift in loads of paperwork. Though there was much needed work to be done, he couldn't get Gaara out of his head. How warm that boy was, how smooth, untouched, and clean he was. He couldn't possibly have feelings for the Kazekage, but to think the alliance between the leaf and sand were stronger now than its ever been. He decided to pace the room, feeling a tad bit tired, but more so aroused and alert. The day was reaching mid afternoon, there was lots to be done. He then heard a knock on his door.

He ran over to answer it. Re-dish, brownish, scruffy hair, standing several inches below him. "Gaara?"

"Kakashi, a word?" Gaara let himself in without a seconds notice. What could he possibly want?

"What is it, kid?"

"So, I took your physical and word advice today. But it is not enough! I need more," Gaara demanded.

"More word advice or physical?"

"Well, I couldn't stop thinking of the night before and it is really bugging me, Kakashi. I will need both," Gaara was blatant. Kakashi had an idea. If Gaara really needed that much advice from him, physical or not, he will provide. He is a teacher after all. He went against his words the night before and decided he could take advantage of this opportunity, besides he couldn't get the kid out of his head.

"You want my physical help?"

"More than anything, show me again how to have sex so I know what to do with Naruto, and don't stop this time."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, I am back to write more!**

* * *

"Don't stop, eh?" Kakashi said, his brows turn upward in a forward glance. Gaara stepped in more, his feet padding against the tile, creaking as he walked.

"Yes." Gaara said sternly. They started towards the bedroom, arm to arm. The sunlight cast through the curtains, causing the dust particles to be visible. They floated around the bed, sparkling as the sun beamed its rays towards them. The smell of men's cologne and cup of ramen filled the air. Kakashi must have just showered and ate.

"What would you like me to show you today?" Kakashi asked, peeling off his mask, once again revealing such a gorgeous face even Gaara blushed slightly.

"Naruto made me do this thing where he touched my... my..."

"Penis?"

"Yes, that and I touched his, but I didn't understand it," Gaara said , using his hands as he spoke.

"And did you like it, Gaara?"

Gaara didn't answer, he bite the side of his cheek and looked away from Kakashi. "Yes... Can you just show me how to do it?"

Kakashi smiled, biting his lip and pursuing Gaara playfully. He lead Gaara to the bed and laid him down, tugging at his kage robes, pulling them up, revealing red boxer briefs; tight. Kakashi looked up at Gaara, none the bit pleased, more so concentrated than excited. How can he make Gaara moan? How can he make him vulnerable again. He grabbed Gaara from underneath, "Ah.." Gaara let out, now loosing his concentration as he began to stroke him, making him hard.

"You simply just stroke until it gets hard," Kakashi said, "Like this." He whispered in Gaara's ear.

"It feels weird," Gaara moaned.

"Shh, that's the way it is suppose to feel." Kakashi leaned over and nibbled on Gaara's ear, causing him to jerk upward in a fast motion. "Now you try."

Kakashi pulled down his pants to reveal himself to Gaara, who looked somewhat shocked. "Big..."

"You just wrap your hand around it and pull it gently, up and down."

Gaara did just that, following Kakashi's orders. When Gaara seemed to be letting himself down out of nerves, Kakashi took Gaara's hand and forced him to move it faster. Then Kakashi did the same for Gaara with his other hand. They continued for a while, thrusting and pulling on each other until...

"What-what's happening?!" Gaara moaned loudly.

"You're having an orgasm," Kakashi laughed, very pleased with himself.

"Let me get a towel to clean yourself off with, just wait there," Kakashi said, getting up off of Gaara and rushing to the bathroom. He handed him a towel and Gaara managed to clean himself off. "I will be right back, I am going to change and clean myself off in the bathroom. Don't go running off."

Gaara nodded and just laid there, pulling down his kage robes and pulling up is underwear.

"Man that kid is clueless... It's kind of cute," Kakashi said to himself. He finished cleaning himself up and put on his pants and pulled up his mask. When he was done he came back out to see Gaara was fast asleep, gently snoring into the pillow on his side. He over looked Gaara, paying attention to his features. Oh, how beautiful he was. With his red messy hair, his raccoon like eyes shut tightly. His pale, almost translucent skin shined under the masked sun. His cheeks glistened with small beads of sweat, his lips curled as he slept, his hands clenched.

"Gaara..." Is Kakashi really catching some sort of feelings for Gaara? To think, long ago he was this deranged kid with nothing but blood lust, now the Kazekage of the sand village; a protector. He didn't dare wake up the boy, instead decided it was time for him to go back to his room with his brother. He walked over to Gaara and lifted him up like a baby, making sure not to wake him. He carried Gaara out of the room and towards his own, where Kankuro would be hopefully waiting.

 _Knock, knock knock._ "Hello? Kakashi?"

"Hi, Kankuro, it appears we got caught up with some paperwork and Gaara fell asleep," Kakashi lied.

"Gaara...! Damn him, I told him not too late, I can take him from here," Kankuro offered. To his demise, Gaara wouldn't let go of Kakashi, instead nuzzled his face deep her Kakashi's chest.

"Come on, Gaara, let... go... of..." Kankuro said, trying to pry the young Kazekage from Kakashi's arms. Kakashi gave as much effort to let him go as Kankuro did to take him away. The comely Gaara would just not let go, snoring away as if he wasn't in the middle of two grown men wrestling him into bed.

"Why don't you show me to his room?" Kakashi finally suggested, seemingly out of breath from the tussle.

Kankuro was delighted, anything to get Gaara inside before someone saw him out of sorts like this. He had to hold a high profile as Kazekage, he was acting like a baby! Kankuro and Kakashi went into his bedroom, where his sheets were nicely put together, unlike Naruto's would be. Kankuro untidied the blanket and Kakashi let him down gently. Gaara, still sound asleep, clung onto Kakashi's neck. Kakashi stumbled a bit and looked down.

"Don't go..." Gaara whispered, only loud enough for Kakashi to hear. What was he going to do? He was stuck. Kankuro was behind them-

"Here, I gotchya!" Kankuro said, prying Gaara's fingers apart, finally releasing Kakashi free.

 _Don't go?_ Kakashi thought over again. Those short words coming from such a becoming young man would make anyone stay. His voice supple and begging. "Thanks, Kankuro..." Kakashi finally said from the silence.

"No problem!"

Kakashi leaned over to Gaara's ear, making sure he was out of earshot from Kankuro and said, "I promise, I am right here."

* * *

The chunin exams were stretched out for another two to three weeks, due to some of the contestants needing more recovery time. This gave Gaara and Kankuro extra time in the leaf village. Which meant, more time with Naruto.

Gaara woke up alone in his room, feeling recharged and ready to tackle on a day without paperwork. The first time in what seemed like a long one. Kankuro was a bit more lenient with Gaara, allowing him time to himself to do whatever he pleased, as long as he was with a friend and as long as he remained in the village. This gave Kankuro more time to himself as well, checking out girls at the hot springs or the lakes. Gaara, once again, ran into Naruto, who was by a lake throwing kunai at some fish in the water.

"Hey, Gaara! I sense your chakra anywhere!" He turned around with a finger pointing to his headband.

"Hi, Naruto, terrorizing fish I see," Gaara said, letting himself smile. This made Naruto chuckle playfully.

"I adore your smile."

This made Gaara feel flustered, only a tiny bit. "How come you aren't in your kage robes?"

Gaara looked down to see himself wearing a light gray tee shirt with the sand symbol on it and some shorts. "Well, I don't have any work to do today."

"That's awesome! How about tomorrow, do you have any work then?"

Gaara shook his head, "Not at all."

"Howsabout we go on a date tomorrow night, to Ramen Ichiraku?" Naruto asked, his smile wide.

"A... Date?"

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Kakashi was yet again disturbed by knocking on his door. He ran to see who it was, but he had a hunch.

"Kakashi!" Gaara shouted, his eyes wide with confusion.

"What?! What's the matter?"

"What is a date and how do you have one?!" Gaara asked stunned, almost as if he were in shock.

 _You got to be kidding me, does this kid know anything at all?_ Kakashi sighed, placing a hand over his brows and rubbing them. He looked down at the awestruck boy who was begging with those aquamarine eyes of his.

"Come on," started Kakashi in an exhausted voice, "I'll show you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: I noticed I made a few mistakes, I'll be sure to be more careful this chapter. I enjoy these reviews, thank you so much! So sorry for the long wait. I got caught up in a few things. But anyway, more reviewers welcome!**

* * *

Kakashi sat himself down on the bed, his brows raised in a seemingly distressed look. His hands and fingers entwined within each other, as he gazed up at the red headed, blue/green eyes of Gaara. Gaara, waiting for Kakashi's orders, balanced his thoughts, and looked onward towards the copy-cat ninja.

"So? What do we do now?" Gaara asked, feeling the pressure on his chest grow heavier as time had past.

"We will go out of dinner, simple as that, but Gaara," Kakashi began, "I have a proposition for you."

Gaara sat himself on the ground right in front of where Kakashi was sitting. "What kind of proposition?"

Kakashi took in a deep breath, "I'll continue to show you how to do these things for you, if..." Kakashi continued, not knowing exactly where he was going with this. He looked down at Gaara, who eagerly awaited his words like a fox awaiting it's prey.

"If you let me do whatever I pleased with you," Kakashi couldn't believe the words that came out of his own mouth. What has gotten into him? He took another breath, hoping Gaara would say something, anything.

Gaara's eyes shifted up, his legs crossed, as well as his arms. "Okay, whatever you wish, Kakashi," Gaara said, closing his eyes and looking down.

"Alright then, it's settled. Let's go on this date," Kakashi said, smiling behind his mask.

The two of them went off to eat at a restaurant the hotel provided. Kankuro was taking a nap so it was the perfect time to go. The restaurant was nice, it had lights stringed up across the ceiling boards, the atmosphere was lovely. A perfect place for a date. Both kages were dressed in robes and told the staff they were there for an important meeting, to avoid all suspicions. The staff were pleased to have them there and offered them the utmost greatest service. They were seated at a two person table, far from any other guest so they could have some privacy. Gentle music played in the background by a few people on violin and piano.

"So now what?" Gaara asked, as he watched Kakashi pull off his hat, he did the same.

"We order drinks and food."

With that being said a waitress came up to them with a pallet in her hand. She looked nervous when she seen Gaara. "Hello, Lord Hokage and Lord Kazekage, what would you guys like to eat?"

"I'll have salted saury with miso soup and eggplant," Kakashi said kindly.

"A-and you Lord Kazekage?" She stumbled on her words and nearly dropped her notebook, she began blushing furiously when Gaara looked up at her.

"Can I have salted tongue and gizzards, please?"

"Anything for you, Lord Kazekage, heheh!" She said, her voice a bit higher pitched.

She left and Kakashi let out a chuckle. "Wow, she was into you!"

"A lot of the girls in my village act like that around me. I don't understand why they can't be normal," Gaara said, taking a sip of the water that was offered to them.

 _It's because you are a very attractive young man, Gaara._ Kakashi thought, also taking a drink of his water. The two of them sat there, awaiting their food. Gaara, not knowing what to do, decided to let his mind wonder off. Was this a date? It seemed so simple, no harm done. He didn't know what a date was.

"Gaara?" Kakashi started.

This shook Gaara away from his thoughts and allowed him to focus on the date. "Yes?"

"Are you having fun?"

"I don't understand, I thought a date was much more than this," Gaara said, half disappointed.

Kakashi chuckled, "Oh it is, it's what comes after a date that makes a date so exciting."

Gaara gulped, did he have to have sex after a date? Their food finally came out and they both dug in. It was delicious. Gaara was a bit hesitant at first, a bit nervous to eat directly in front of Kakashi, but his nerves went away as soon as the first its hit his tongue. Gizzards and salted tongue were a delicacy back in Suna, and one of Gaara's favorite foods. he didn't know what else to order to be honest and he was surprised they had it. When they were finished eating, kakashi suggested they go for a walk together. They went past several bridges, considering Konoha had a lot of water ways. The sunset was approaching and fast, but oh how beautiful it was. They stopped at a secluded bridge away from the center of the village, as well as passerby's.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kakashi declared with a breathy halt.

"Very much so," Gaara breathed. He pandered for a second, trying to figure out what was coming next. He wasn't scared though, he was prepared for anything. He trusted Kakashi with his life.

"So, are you enjoying yourself yet, Lord Kazekage?"

Gaara smiled, only slightly. "It's much more laid back than I initially thought, to be honest."

"Dates aren't always about the sex, it's about spending quality time with someone precious to you. Someone you love. I have no doubt in my mind that Naruto has something great planned for the two of you." Kakashi smiled under his mask and looked up at the sunset. Gaara did too. Kakashi then looked over to Gaara, taking it all in. The warmth, the ambiance. The way the sun glowed on his face, the smell of sakuras blooming, the whole thing, made Kakashi forget everything and pull down his mask, he reached over to Gaara and pulled him in, planting a loving kiss on his soft lips. Gaara didn't jerk away, he didn't get mad. He just let it happen. It was fitting, really. It made Gaara almost swoon the way Kakashi held him, like he wouldn't let go, like nothing bad could ever happen.

They released, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Gaara reassured. "It was lovely." It was like he forgot about the date with Naruto the next day all together. Like everything was going to be okay.

* * *

The next day was just as peaceful, if not more so. Gaara knew exactly how to act and what to do. He decided to wear his Kage robes, as it was more formal.

"You ready?" Naruto said with a gleam in his eye.

"I am-"

"LET'S GO! ICHIRAKU RAMEN HERE WE COME!"

Gaara was amused by his enthusiasm. He enjoyed being around it more than ever. The two of them set off down the village and through little shop curtains to Ramen Ichiraku. It was quant, but fitting.

"Heya Naruto! Back for more I see, and who's this?" Asked Teuchi, the shop owner. He dropped his gaze at Gaara, and suddenly everything came to light for him. "Well, if it isn't Lord kazekage! I am very honored you chose our shop for dinner! Please, tonight's meal is on the house!"

"Hell yeah! Thanks Teuchi!" Naruto said, letting Gaara sit down first and he followed right next to him. The two of them ordered the Naruto special and ate up quick.

Gaara, feeling safe with Naruto, didn't dawn his infamous sand armer today. Nor did he carry his gourd. He didn't think anything bad would happen, plus he trusted his instinct. When they were finished with dinner, Naruto was eager to take him to the hot springs. As they walked they talked about all the adventures they had while being apart. Different missions, different people they've met along the way. The night was going smoothly. They decided to take a backroad path to the hot springs, to avoid anyone butting in on their date. Everything was going smoothly when-

WOOSH! Two kunai fly by Naruto and Gaara's ears.

"Whhaa-!" Naruto and Gaara scatter apart.

"Lord Kazekage, well well well, what are you doing in Konoha, unarmed?" Said a distant voice from afar.

"Damn, I let my guard down," Gaara said to himself.

"Show yourself, coward!" Naruto taunted, he stood in front of Gaara to protect him. Out came from the shadows were a few rogue ninja.

"Our master will be so proud we killed the Kazekage!" Said one of them, who appeared to be a bit airy.

"What do you want with Gaara, scumbag?!" Naruto demanded.

"We were hoping to capture the one tail, but upon further investigation it would seem he doesn't have it anymore, so killing him is our best option. Taking down a whole village's Kage would sure to put us as Master's right hand men for sure!" Said the other ninja.

"Well you'll have to get through me first!" Naruto spat. He went for it, without hesitation towards the two rogue ninja.

"Multi-shadow clone justu!" Several different Naruto's sprang at different angles, running head first into the rogue ninja. Without even knowing their strategy or what they are capable of. Poof! Poof! One by one the Naruto clones went off as the ninja counter attacked. Gaara stood behind, gathering up enough chakra to help Naruto.

Unfortunately, not enough sand was around them to protect Gaara and Naruto. He would have to use taijutsu at best. He ran for it, towards Naruto and past the ninja. Hitting them each skillfully, best he could. Naruto managed the take one on while Gaara took the other. Both of them managed to kill off one, but the other was just only badly beaten enough to where he was unable to fight any longer.

"We make a good team!" Naruto said. "We better tell Kakashi about these guys before-"

WOOSH! The sound of a needle cam barreling towards them and hit Gaara directly in the neck. Gaara fell to his knees. It wasn't just any ordinary needle.

"Gaara!"

"I-I just hit him... With a poisoned needle. It won't be long now until... he..." Before the rogue ninja could finish, Kakashi stepped in, landing a final blow to the rogue ninja, killing him off.

Gaara felt extreme pain flow through him like daggers. Down his neck and spine. He could feel all of his muscles tense up. He fell completely down. "How... Could I be so... defenseless?" Gaara let out.

Naruto flipped him over on his back. Gaara could barely make out his face, Kakashi came running towards them. "Gaara! You're going to be alright! You're going to be alright, just stay awake!" Kakashi begged.

"Naruto, we have to take him to the hospital, immediately!"

"What about the rogue ninja, they said something about a _'master'."_

"We will discuss this later, but for right now Gaara needs medical attention and immediately!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the late update. I have been doing job stuff.  
**

* * *

"Hurry! He's going into shock!" Said a medical ninja, holding her hands over Gaara's chest and releasing healing chakra. Gaara looked to the left him to see a few medical ninja tending to him. he didn't know what was going on. He just laid there. Why him? Why does he always get put in these situations where he almost dies, or actually dies. Lady Chiyo wasn't here to save him, but Naruto. Naruto. He needed to keep going for him. For Kakashi. For his siblings and his village.

"Will he be okay?!" He could hear Naruto from far away shout.

"Yes, he's in critical condition, but trust in our medical team. He will be up and walking soon," Said a nurse.

"Naruto, have faith," Kakashi said, trying to calm the blond hair Naruto.

It took several hours for them to finally get the poison under control. He was placed in a hospital room to himself.

"GAARA!" It was Kankuro, he came bursting into the room without his makeup and ninja gear. He was practically in just a swimsuit. He must have been enjoying the springs before he heard what happened. "Are you okay, little brother? What happened?! No, don't even tell me, Kakashi gave me the whole story! Are you feeling okay? Where does it hurt?!" He was in hysterics, trying to wrap his head around everything. "How did they get through your armor? Did you even have your sand armor on?!"

"Kankuro, Kankuro! I am okay. I was unprepared for what happened. We were ambushed. There was no predicting it, I'm sorry I should have been more prepared." Gaara was apologetic.

"I swear if it were Temari here she'd rip us both a new one. From now on you have me or Kakashi with you at all time! And for God's sake never leave the hotel without your sand. I love you!"

"I love you too, big brother," Gaara said with a half assed smile. Kankuro came up to Gaara and hugged him gently. Gaara hugged back, feeling his brother's warmth and embrace.

"There's a few people who want to see you," said Kankuro with a smile.

Knock! Knock! Knock! In came Sakura and Ino, both holding a bouquet of flowers. "For good luck in your recovery, Lord Kazekage," Ino said with a smile.

"We hope you feel better," Sakura added. They both set their flowers on the bedside table.

"Thank you so much," Gaara said delighted.

"I also brought you some books from the library, I thought you'd be bored stuck in here," Sakura said, handing him a stack full of books.

"That's enough gifts girls," Said Kakashi just outside of the door.

"Hi, Kakashi Sensei!" the girls said in unison.

"Mind if the Kazekage and I have some privacy? I'd like to discuss with him some business," Kakashi asked politely.

Ino and Sakura nodded at each other, "Sure thing!" When they both left as well as Kankuro, Kakashi made a sigh of relief. He walked over to Gaara in his bed and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Don't go scaring us like that again."

"I'm sorry, Kakashi," Gaara whispered.

Kakashi sat in a chair next to the bed and took a deep breath. He thought about what to do or say, but nothing came to mind. All he could think about was how they could of lost him again! He wanted to nuzzle into Gaara's chest and hear his heart beat, just to make sure. So he did just that. He laid his head on Gaara's chest, listening to him breath. Gaara was hesitant at first, but placed a hand on Kakashi's head gently.

"I should have jumped in sooner," Kakashi said, blaming himself. Gaara shook his head.

"But I could have handled them-"

"But you didn't." Kakashi said in a whisper, holding onto Gaara's hand.

* * *

Just a few days in the hospital and Gaara was good to leave. The chunin exams were in just three weeks. He needed to make up for lost time with Naruto, since they were rudely interrupted by those rogue ninja. The Anbu Black ops were on the look out for any more and researched their so called "master". Turns out it was just some old guy who was already on his death bed. As the days went on, Gaara and Naruto saw very little of each other. He was getting rather antsy waiting for the next day he'd see him. When that day came, Naruto decided to show up this time at the hotel.

"Gaara, what do you want to do? I am dying to see you, it's like you disappeared after you were in the hospital!"

"Well, I kinda am on constant watch by Kankuro and Kakashi," Gaara stated, moving his hand above his brow as if swatting a pesky fly away.

"May I come in?"

Gaara let out an open hand, inviting him inside. The tension in the air was thick and heavy. It was as if things were left on a bad note last time, but it kind of was. What with the rogue ninja and the hospital visit. Konoha was a lot dangerous than Gaara thought. But so was every village. An attack could happen without warning. Especially stupid attempts like the one last time. Naruto stepped forward, his hands behind his head.

"Gaara, I want to have sex with you," Naruto finally said, biting his lower lip. Gaara did the same, but turned around quickly from Naruto's forward glance.

"A-Are you sure?" Gaara asked, stuttering.

Naruto went up to Gaara and turned him around to face him, his hands on his shoulders tightly. "Yes, I have never been so sure."

Gaara gulped, his forehead beaded with a little sweat. This made him nervous, but he was ready. "Then let's do it."

Naruto lead the way to Gaara's bed and laid him down. He began to undo his shirt, revealing his abs and the last hokage's necklace that dangled in front of his chin. Gaara gasped gently. Gaara did the same, unavailing his shirt. The room was quiet.

"Lay down for me," Naruto demanded. Gaara obeyed, laying his body down on the bed, shirtless.

Naruto unbuttoned his pants and took them off. Gaara mimicked Naruto's every move. He wasn't sure how this was going to go. Naruto straddled Gaara, naked. Both were rather inexperienced, so it was okay. Naruto took lead of course, by kissing Gaara on his neck, making him squirm. Gaara placed his palms firmly on Naruto's chest and he could feel Naruto begin to grind into him. Slowly, but surely, they started. Naruto placed his hands around Gaara's member and began to stroke up and down. Gaara winced with delight as Naruto went forth. The feeling was extraordinary. Gaara felt bold and grabbed onto Naruto's and did the same. Naruto smiled in enjoyment.

"Kiss me..." Gaara begged, his voice deep and breathy.

So, Naruto did just that. Their tongues intertwining with each other, their teeth bared, their lips pursed. It was pure ecstasy. They went at this for some time now, before Naruto turned Gaara around on his belly and begged for him to put his bum up. He hoisted himself up and followed Naruto's body language. Naruto held out a hand towards Gaara's mouth.

"Spit on it for me, baby,"

Gaara nodded and spit into Naruto's hand. He rubbed it on his member and slowly began to thrust himself inside of Gaara. Gaara shouted, "AHH!"

"It's going to be okay, I think I know what I am doing," Naruto reassured halfheartedly. Slowly he began thrusting in and out until it became easier and more slick for him to get around. Gaara moaned into a pillow, gripping tightly onto the sheets.

"I'm going to go faster, okay? Are you okay?" Naruto asked, trying his best to be gentle with Gaara.

"I'm... I'm ready," Gaara said out of breath. Naruto picked up the speed a little faster now and the two of them moaned simultaneously together. Naruto reached his arm around Gaara's groin and began to jerk him off. They both went faster and faster until...

"Ah!" Gaara came.

"That's it..." Naruto breathed into Gaara's ear. "My turn."

Naruto went faster and faster, causing the bed to hit against the wall. He pulled out just in time and turned Gaara over on his back again as quickly as he could and came all over Gaara's thin, but muscular body.

Gaara and Naruto were both sweating. Both very out of breath, and both losing their virginity to each other. "I will get us a towel to clean each other off with," Naruto suggested, still holding onto himself. Gaara nodded and smiled the smallest smile.

Naruto took it upon himself to clean off Gaara for him and then cleaned himself off. He then laid down Next to Gaara. "So, how was that?"

"That was fantastic," Gaara breathed.

"Did I do alright?"

Gaara nodded and turned over. He cautiously laid his head on Naruto's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Did... Did I do alright?"

"Gaara, you were amazing. Thank you for letting me do this," Naruto reassured. He sat up, using his hand as a head rest. He looked over Gaara's naked body, so fragile, yet strong. So mild in the sense of sexuality, it was cute, no it was lovely. He had never seen someone so stoic, so reserved, look so beautiful.

"Gaara.. You're beautiful," Naruto whispered, almost awestruck.

Gaara blushed slightly. "Am I?"

"You are."

* * *

Naruto stayed the night, that night, they woke up in each other's arms, Gaara held on tightly and Naruto didn't want to let him go, but things needed to get done. Naruto got up first, offering to get him breakfast, but Gaara turned him down.

"I have paperwork thats long overdue, I'm sorry," Gaara said sadly. Naruto understood and wondered when Gaara was free next.

"I am free tomorrow afternoon, if you are?"

"For sure! See you then!" Naruto said, but before he left he leaned over and kissed Gaara. This left Gaara in a state of euphoria. He didn't show it of course, but deep inside he was doing laps around his heart.

Within an hour after Naruto left he heard a slight tap on his window. He ran up to the curtains and drawn them, it was no other than Kakashi.

"I know what you guys did last night, and tonight you are mine," Kakashi warned.


End file.
